thecworiginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Witch
Witches are humans with the ability to manipulate the earth by magical means. By connecting with the energy around them, witches are able to alter the natural world through a variety of supernatural means. History Witches have existed on Earth for tens of thousands of years. Origin All Witches descend from the very first Witches, Silas Balcoin and his two children Dahlia and Christopher Blackwell, the progenitor of all werewolf, Vampires and Hybrids. Over the years their descendants procreated with eachother and the light powers and dark powers merged, the lines between light and dark became blurred and the collective power became known as Magic. Eventually Witches split into many different cultures and became the variety of Magic users on Earth today. Genetics While few have been shown to harness mystical energy and effectively practice magic, witches receive their magical power as a result of heredity. The offspring of two witches will almost always be witches. Though the probability of the offspring of a witch and a non-witch, or a mortal, being witches are reduced to the 50%.No further explanation has been given regarding the mechanics or heritability of these genetics, but it's likely the source of their magical power, or the necessary instructions to produce their magic. Powers and Abilities The primary ability of witches is to manipulate magic as an inborn attribute. They access or use magic in a variety of ways to achieve a number of fantastic feats. *'Channeling:' The act of drawing or summoning other forms of energy, by focusing on the magic of another witch. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. Spells are the most common method exerted by witches to focus their magic. Spells can range from simple commands to a series of words. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling or manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. Though not proven false or accurate, witches are believed to possess an unique affinity to particular elements which grants them greater mastery and control when performing *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Potion Making:' The act of brewing and concocting magical elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. While a witch's individual magic is strong and strengthens with training and practice, the collective magic formed by circles is shown to be extremely powerful. A witch's magical powers may also be stripped, rendering them mortal. Weaknesses *'Ashwood: '''Can prevent a Witch from using magic when inside a circle composed of this. *'Iron Sulphate: Substance used to suppress the magic of witches. *'Colocasia Powder: ' Powder that prevents the use of Dark Magic. *'''Witch Cruids: magically enchanted bottles. When a bit of the witch's blood, a personal item, and some mandrake root are placed within and lit on fire, the witch will die instantly. * Sways: magical objects used to transfer a witch's powers to another person, whether another witch or a mortal, willingly or otherwise, * 'Dark Witch Killing Ritual: '''a ritual usable by mortals(naming witch hunters)that kills a dark witch. * '''Malleus Maleficarum: ': a sigil that renders a witch, whether normal or dark, powerless so long as they remain within it. Enemies Witch Hunters Throughout history, the presence of witches has had various impacts on the lives of mortals. At some point a religious society was formed which marked the beginning of the established vigilantes called Witch Hunters. These vigilantes hunt witches out of pure hatred and fear of witches, believing all magic to be evil and Satanic in origin, though uniquely enough they're able to identify between white and dark magic. They're vast knowledge and multiple numbers make them dangerous threats. Known Witches and Magic Practitioners Witches Balcoin Witches *Silas Balcoin *Christopher Blackwell *Niklaus Blackwell *Adalyn Blackwell *Kai Blackwell *Carson Blackwell *Grayson Blackwell *Anna Blackwell *Harper Blackwell *Christian Blackwell *Thomas Blackwell *Nicholas Blackwell *Chazarrae Blackwell *Kaiaphas Blackwell † *Jacob Blackwell *Adalyn Blackwell's Unborn Daughter † *Rose Blackwell *Elizabeth Blackwell *Hope Blackwell *Lillian-Rose Blackwell † *Isabella Blackwell Sinclair Witches *Eva Sinclair's Father † *Eva Sinclair's Mother † *Eva Sinclair† Gilbert Witches *Katherine Gilbert Trivia *All witches are considered the "Children" of Silas Balcoin *There are many witch bloodlines originating from the Balcoin Bloodline